Big Time Accident
by RushersRuleTheWorld97
Summary: The guys are invited quadding with old friends from Minnesota. Kendall and Logan get into an accident. It's about the accident, the hospital stay and their recovery and future after.OCs. SLASH! Don't like it, don't read. Kogan fans should like this!


**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: Another new story? Yes, I know, I've been neglecting my other two stories. This was inspired by 'Big Time Trouble' by Adorereading and it just had to come out. Go read that soon 'cause it's amazing! Anyway, this has a little Kogan in it. Nothing bad, but still, there's Kogan.**

**Chapter 1: It All Started Out So Innocently**

"Kendall, you're going too fast!" Logan fretted, riding behind the blonde boy.

"I'm fine! Chill out, Loges!" Kendall shouted back. His green eyes were fierce and focused on the path ahead of him. Logan sighed and sped up.

The four boys had been invited to go quadding with friends from Minnesota. Gustavo had given each of the boys a VIP ticket to give to someone: Kendall gave his to Jo, Logan to Camille, James to some 'hot redhead' he met at the park, and Carlos to a life-long friend, Raegen.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Carlos nervously dialed one of the boys' friend's numbers from Minnesota. It rang.

"Hello, Ragen speaking." a familiar voice answered.

"Rae? It's Carlos." The Latino boy twirled the phone cord between his fingers.

"Carlos!" Raegen shrieked. "I miss my big brothers so much! What's up?"

"Not much. I have a VIP ticket for you if you can come out to LA for a concert."

"I'd love to! Could Troy come out and bring the quads? We can all ride now 'cause me and Troy both got a new quad for Christmas. We have six."

"Lemme ask Kendall." Carlos cupped his hand over the receiver. "Kenny?"

"What's up Litos?" Kendall popped his head into the room, chocolate ice cream around his mouth.

"It's Raegen. I'm giving her my ticket and she wants to know if Troy can come out for the concert and bring the quads. They have six now."

"We could probably get another ticket for Troy from Kelly and yeah, as long as it's after the concert." He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. "Tell Rae I said 'hey'."

"Yes!" Carlos yelled, half to himself in triumph and half to Raegen. "We can go and might be able to get Troy a ticket. Kens says 'hey'."

"Cool, when's the concert? And I gotta go; it's almost time for dinner." Raegen questioned.

"A week, July 7th." Carlos smiled. "Love you Rae."

"Love you too Los."

~X~X~X~X~X~

After going around the course for about two hours, the group got hungry. They stopped at the entrance and grabbed the cooler from its hiding spot behind a bunch of bushes.

"Let's see…" Kendal murmured as he pulled out the six sandwiches. "Carlos and James, Raegen and Logan, Troy." He handed each person their lunch and grabbed his own.

Carlos had turkey and cheese, as did James. Logan and Raegen both had double jelly sandwiches. Troy had a bagel with ham and cheese. Kendall had two pieces of bread with butter. He scrunched his face and tossed his 'sandwich' behind him.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" Logan asked.

"I was buttered bread." Kendall emphasized.

Troy ripped his sandwich in half and held a half out for Kendall. "Here."

"I can't." Kendall replied.

"No, really. It's fine." Troy misunderstood.

"No, I REALLY can't." Kendall answered.

"He's lactose-intolerant." James explained.

"Oh…" Troy felt bad. "Look, I'm so-"

"Troy, it's fine." Kendall put a reassuring hand on the older boy's shoulder.

A couple minutes later, Logan stood up. "I'm done. Wanna go ride Ken?"

"Sure." Kendall smiled and walked over to the brunette boy. Kendall put his arm around Logan's shoulders and Logan wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist.

"Are they…" Troy wondered aloud.

"Yup, they're going out. Six months soon." James smiled.

*Kendall's POV*

I climbed onto the green quad that had been mine, Logan, and Troy's since I was six. I turned the key and the quad jumped to life. I revved the engine a couple times and set off.

*Logan's POV*

I sighed and sped off after the blonde boy I called mine. In my head, I worried that he was going too fast. If I said anything, I'd just be dismissed again. Racing off, I could feel that Kendall was gonna get hurt.

*Kendall's POV*

I had been around the track about twelve or thirteen times now, getting faster each time. I knew it pretty well. Apparently, not well enough. I knew that if you didn't go round sharp enough on one of the turns, you would hit the tree. All I remember seeing is that tree before my world went black.

*Logan's POV*

I saw Kendall turn and slam into the tree. I saw him flip over the handlebars when the quad hit a root. I saw his body get crushed by the quad as it rammed into the tree. I stalled my black quad and ran over to Kendall. Before the darkness engulfed me, I felt something crash into my left side.

*Troy's POV*

Holy crap.

*Raegen's POV*

I heard a horn honk the distress signal. Hopping on my pink quad and starting it, I honked the signal that told the rider to repeat so we could find them. I couldn't believe my eyes when I arrived at the site where Troy had signaled me to.

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: CLIFFY! Yay! Sorry for the random POV changes. It was like, the only way I could describe what happened. Be ready for more chapters with lots of short POVs and lots of changing. Reivew?**


End file.
